


Daisy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Daisy

Clint misses Daisy a lot.   
For years,  
She had been a center of his life.  
Along with Phil.  
And now she is a whole continent away.   
He is however very proud of her.  
His daughter is a genius.   
But she grew up too soon.  
But she will always be little for him.  
He can't wait for her to get home.


End file.
